Conventional beverage containers may vary in shape and size, but typically are merely carriers for the beverages contained within. Through the years, specialty shaped glasses and cups have been developed for many types of beverages, particularly in relationship to cocktail beverages. For example, an inverted conically shaped vessel, which includes a long stem and a base, depicts what is traditionally known as a martini glass. Due to the cultural iconography of the martini glass, it continues to grow in popularity and is used for many other drinks such as Manhattans, gimlets, sidecars, and most recently the Cosmopolitan creating an insatiable demand for candy-colored martini spin-offs. The popularity of the aforementioned drinks has resulted in the increased use of these types of beverage containers even though they are an ineffective container for holding and drinking beverages without spillage. The broad diameter and shallow slope of the walls of the martini glass make it susceptible to spillage occurring during minimal movement.